


astronomical

by elysieal (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-000, SanLuci Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal
Summary: Witnessing the flight of a comet is said to be a once in a lifetime event.Lucifer and Sandalphon have all the time in the world together—but even they know to cherish the transience of such moments.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	astronomical

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes after a long, cold day, you just want to sit down and write something warm
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)

_Drip, drip._

Circling, circling, the snow descends. The last slivers of the setting sun settle upon the spines of ice that stick to slim branches.

_Drip, drip._

Twirling, twirling, the wind careens. The whispers of winter weave through the woods he wanders within.

_Drip, drip._

At the center of a clearing he stands. Six glorious white wings span out from his back, coiling around him in defense against the snow and wind. He stares up at the sky from underneath the rim of his hood; dusk hues the white clouds with violet streaks. Time passes quietly, measured in shifting colors.

He waits. He’s waited countless years before, and yet, it never becomes easier. Still, he waits.

A million stars illuminate beyond the clouds, far out of his reach. But they pale in comparison to the one who bears their name— _the morning star_. This star he holds in the palm of his hand. This star he promises to cherish, to love, to keep close to his heart. Forever he will uphold his vow.

Forever is a long time indeed. But so is he.

He holds his hand over his chest and exhales into the wind. It carries his breath deep into the woods, until it’s nothing more but another whisper. He waits, and he waits. The frost pricks at his skin, but the light thrumming through his veins dispels its chill. Even now, out of sight, does his morning star shield him.

_And for you I will do the same._

His core stirs with warmth. He turns around and comes face-to-face with eyes as blue as the morning sky and hair as white as the snow swirling around them.

“Lucifer.”

“Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon is the first to step forward. He takes Lucifer’s hand into his own, and gazes up at him with eyes so soft, so sincere, crimson melts into a hearth. “You’re just in time,” he says as he tugs him along.

Lucifer smiles; in the midst of winter he is forever the summer. “I wouldn’t dare miss a moment of this event,” he says, “not when I’ll be spending it with you.”

His words cradle Sandalphon in a tender embrace, and he nearly falls deeper than he already has. He never would’ve thought he could fall endlessly for Lucifer, as if spiraling through space, left untouched by the tethering of gravity’s pull.

Except their love _is_ gravity. Bound to one another, caught in each other’s orbit. They are a binary star, twisting and turning like the sweeping snow. Pulled to each other in a timeless cycle.

Hand-in-hand, they walk through the woods until they come upon a cliff. It overlooks the vast expanse of the forest below, stretching far past the horizon. Clouds blanket the sky with white, blotting out the moon and the stars, but to them, such an obstacle is trivial.

Sandalphon turns to Lucifer and smiles. “Shall we?”

Lucifer’s sonorous voice replies, “We shall.”

Six wings become twelve. Undeterred by the snow, Sandalphon takes flight with Lucifer’s hand in his, and Lucifer follows his lead without fail. Higher and higher do they rise, two celestial beings picture perfect against the backdrop of white. They carve through the clouds, bracing their wintry touch, kept warm by the light that unites them as equals.

They emerge above the clouds. Frost sticks to their wings, coating the feathers with crystalline shimmer, and for a moment they mirror the stars. Laughing softly, Sandalphon brushes the snow away from Lucifer’s cheek, and cups the flushed skin against his gloved palm. Lucifer lays his hand over Sandalphon’s and gazes at him, a thousand words spoken with his eyes.

Sandalphon gives voice to three of them.

“I love you.”

And Lucifer’s smile shines far more brilliant than any star.

“I love you too.”

A streak of light looms above. They both look up and witness the sphere of blue arching across the starlit sky, its tail tapering off into white. Its colors—Sandalphon glances down at Lucifer. Blue and white. Out of reach, as he had once been. Transient, as he had once been.

Sandalphon reaches out to caress the lock of hair framing the side of Lucifer’s face. “It’s beautiful, like you,” he says.

Lucifer’s cheeks tint with rouge. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” He leans his forehead against his. “But it still doesn’t quite compare.”

Sandalphon kisses Lucifer under the arch of the comet. The stars fall quiet and watch. Even light-years away, they can do nothing but surrender to the love that transcends life, death, time.

The comet will pass, and someday die. The stars will burn out, and cast themselves away in a supernova. The universe will expand until it can no longer, and collapse on itself. All that exists is ephemeral. The only true immortal is the void.

But their love will outlive the end.


End file.
